


Sore Feet

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Sexual Content, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina discovers a new way to get off... entirely by accident and in an awkward situation. Lots of cute Swan-Mills family setup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and Regina are not in a relationship at all in this fic. Have never kissed or fucked or whatever, obviously there's been sexual tension forever coz that's canon, but they're just friends.

Regina came home aching from head to toe, the last thing she wanted was company, but it was family movie night, a tradition started a few months ago and perpetuated at Henry's insistence. 

"Mom!" the 11 year old called out as he heard her walk through the door. "Emma made mac and cheese." He announced when he saw her. 

It was quite a lovely sight. Emma and Henry in the living room, rugged up under a blanket with big bowls of macaroni in front of them. 

"Is 'made mac and cheese' code for added water and microwaved?" Emma feigned annoyance as Regina took off her stilettos and allowed her burning feet to grace the soft carpet. 

"No, I made it from scratch, with 5 different cheeses." Emma asserted playfully.

With a mouth full of food, Henry concurred, "it's super fancy."

"There's a bowl for you in the kitchen, it should still be hot." As much of a pain as Emma Swan could be, Regina was grateful for her existence at that moment, too exhausted to do anything and needing a carb fix. 

Regina retrieved her bowl and returned to the living room where Henry was now positioned on a beanbag on the floor. 

"Come snuggle up Madam Mayor." Emma joked, patting the sofa beside her. 

"Why are you on the floor Henry?" Regina was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of sitting in such close proximity to the woman she was only just learning to tolerate. 

"You look tired, I couldn't ask you to sit in the beanbag." Henry took another great big mouthful of macaroni while Regina reluctantly joined Emma, sitting as close to the edge of the sofa as possible. 

"I don't have rabies y'know." Emma teased, raising the blanket and inviting Regina underneath.

"I'm fine thank you Miss Swan." Regina took the first bite of pasta and was pleasantly surprised. "Blue?" 

"Nothing but the best for the Mayor of Storybrooke." Emma smiled, and suddenly the tension began to diminish, perhaps Regina just needed some food. 

"So what are we watching?" Regina took another bite of the 'super fancy' mac and cheese.

"Well Henry told me you guys have been on a kind of spooky kick, so here on Blu-ray disc, for the first time in the Mills mansion, we have Stanley Kubrick's 1980 classic, The Shining." Emma was glowing with excitement and Henry watched his mother in anticipation.

"Is that really appropriate for a child?" Regina was slightly worried.

"I'm nearly 12, plus I'm not scared." 

"Well that settles it." Emma raised the remote. "Sit back and prepare to be amazed."

Regina reclined, allowing Emma to slide the blanket over them both, and resumed eating as they watched. 

***

Henry had fallen asleep in the first half hour of the movie, but Emma and Regina were still glued to it, although Regina's aching feet were causing her to squirm to get comfortable.

"Put your feet up." Emma offered so casually.

"No, really Miss Swan, it's fine." 

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me, come on." Emma pulled Regina's legs up and took one of her feet in her hands, beginning to massage it as though it were a completely normal thing to do. At first this gesture disturbed Regina, but it felt so good she just gave in. 

The women continued watching the movie and Emma continued rubbing Regina's foot, finding a pressure point that sent electric jolts through the Mayor's whole body. It was starting to feel to the older woman more than just relieving, and she began to feel tingles low in her gut. 

Emma was oblivious, enthralled in the film, continuing her ministrations as Regina's breathing became ragged and there was no doubt within her now that she was feeling it in her crotch. She tried to pull away but Emma pressed down and Regina found herself arching forward without any warning in a small but thoroughly electrifying orgasm.

Emma turned to the older woman who was now red in the face. Quickly pulling her foot out of the blonde's hands, Regina sat up in a mortified panic. Emma's eyes were wide and her lips were quivering in a half smile. 

"Did you just cum?" 

Regina was horrified and she couldn't bare to look at Emma, completely shocked herself, nothing like that had ever happened to her. 

"Oh my god you totally just came!" Emma was now giddily excited, like a teenager at a slumber party.

"Keep your voice down, Henry's asleep." Regina's face was beet red, embarrassment filling her to the brim and spilling over, although she tried to keep her composure.

"I know I'm good but…" Emma laughed and Regina was so overwhelmed by her debilitating embarrassment that she erupted in laughter too. 

"Does that happen to you often?" Emma smirked.

"I think it's time for you to leave Miss Swan." Regina got off the sofa and took the blanket from on top of Emma, trying, unsuccessfully to suppress her smile. 

"Is it in the water?" Emma began to get up as Regina ushered her out. "If I stay here longer will that happen to me?" Emma giggled her way to the front door with Regina close behind.

"Goodnight Miss Swan."

"You know I just had an amazing idea for a new line of shoes." Emma called out as she walked out to her car backwards, facing Regina, her breath sustaining in the chilled night air.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sheriff." Regina stood in the doorway somewhat amused by Emma's playfulness.

Emma held her arms up in exaggerated jazz hands as she winked at Regina. 

"Good Night Miss Swan." Regina closed the door as Emma climbed into her bug, turning around and leaning up against it and falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. She buried her head in her hands in sheer embarrassment.

"Did Emma leave." Henry's sleepy voice queried. Regina looked up at him, tears in her eyes from laughing. "What?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Regina stood up and brushed herself down with the flat of her hands. "I think it's time for bed."


End file.
